The present application relates to operation, and more specifically, to controlling operation of a steam-assisted gravity drainage (SAGD) oil well system. SAGD is a shale oil production methodology. In a SAGD oil well system, also referred to herein as a SAGD system, steam is injected through one or more injector wells and oil is extracted through one or more producer wells. Generally, injector wells and producer wells are arranged in pairs. A group of such well pairs may be organized as a pad or SAGD production site, such as a pad including six well pairs.